Brenner 21 (Payday 2)
|unlock = 75 |slot = 2 |price = $828.000 |mag = 150 |type = Fully Automatic |max_ammo = 300 |rate_of_fire = 720 |reload_time = 5.6 / 6.7 seconds |damage = 33 |accuracy = 10 |stability = 12 |concealment = 2 |threat = 37 }} The Brenner 21 Light machine gun is a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. It is available to players at reputation 75 that own the Gage Weapon Pack #02 DLC. Overview The Brenner 21 Light machine gun is the last weapon made available, having a reputation lock of . Even when aimed in, the Brenner (as with all LMGs in Payday 2) does not use sights, so a laser module is recommended for accurate aim. (This is different from the Brenner 21 in the original Payday game, which allowed the usage of its sights, and even had an optic as an upgrade.) The Brenner suffers from a very slow reload time, even for a light machine gun. Ammunition is fed from a detachable drum magazine, allowing tactical reloads. A tactical reload takes 5.4 seconds, and an empty chamber reload takes 6.4 seconds. The Brenner has the highest standard damage, a good rate of fire and, for an LMG, impeccable hip fire accuracy. This, combined with its large round magazine and useful mods can make the Brenner 21 an extremely powerful weapon to use on heists where trouble is expected and one would need to cover a given area from enemies. This comes into play especially in hallways, as its good range allows it to take down anything that comes in front of it. It also has the second highest capacity of all the LMG's and a good total ammo, meaning the user is safe from ammo shortages for quite a while, unless it is actively used in a full on assault, and even then one would need to be very careless with their ammo expenditure. In bad situations, an Enforcer with the bullet storm skill can activate the skill with the placement of an ammo bag, granting up to seconds of continuous fire without ammo consumption, and during that time one could easily chop down an entire wave of police attempting to approach the player. The Brenner 21's sheer damage also makes it great against Bulldozers, being able to cut one down without much of a problem. While the Brenner 21 is the most accurate out of all the LMG's, it still suffers from inaccuracy at long ranges. While using it one should always stand still unless absolutely necessary and zoom in the view. Mounting mods, such as the Long Barrel and the Laser Module can make the Brenner 21 even more impressive, as they boost its versatility a lot. Summary Pros: * The most accurate of the LMGs by default. * Good magazine capacity * Good damage output, effective against most enemies * Is capable of a tactical reload. Cons: * Reduced movement speed whilst held at the ready, and even more reduced when zooming * High level requirement and is very expensive * The tactical reload is still too slow to be effective. * Unable to use the weapon's actual sight, and as such is lacking an aim point for the player to refer to without the addition of a laser gadget. * Low concealment limiting its use in stealth-oriented heists. Tips *It is barely usable without a Laser Module, not having any aim reticle and bad accuracy. *Zooming will tighten the spread, which helps with concentrated fire. Available modifications Barrel= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Foregrip= |-|Gadget= |-|Grip= Trivia *The Brenner 21 is based on the Heckler & Koch HK21E, with certain parts replaced with those of the HK23E, most notably the plastic belt feed module and modified feed channel. The in-game Brenner 21 uses an (unusable in-game) MP5-style rear sight instead of the conventional one usually manufactured. *Alongside the Buzzsaw 42, the real-life Brenner is considered a general-purpose machine gun, and not a light-machine gun. This is because of the 7.62x51mm NATO full-power rounds it fires classifying it as such. *"Brenner" is the rough German equivalent of "Blowtorch", while "Patronen für Handfeuerwaffen" on the ammo box means "Cartridges for Small Arms". * Like another weapon added in the DLC, the KSP, adding the Long Barrel'' reduces'' damage, rather than ''increasing ''it. Gallery Brenner21.jpg|A preview of the Brenner 21. ModdedBrenner21.jpg|Fully Modded Brenner 21. (Long Barrel, Fire Breather Nozzle, Short Foregrip, Tactical Laser Module and Ergo Grip) Category:Gage Weapon Pack 02 DLC Category:Light Machine Guns Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2)